


Howl

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Scott, Bottom Scott, Coven(s), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Peter, Good Theo, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imprinting, Ito Pack, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, McCall Pack, Older Claire, Original Character(s), Other Pack(s), Post-Movie(s), Rating: M, Relationship(s), Summer Vacation, Top Isaac, Vacation, Vampire Isaac, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: Scott's spending the summer, away from his Pack, with his cousin in Forks and he's just trying to get down to First Beach to ride the abnormally sick waves when he gets tackled by Isaac Lahey- who just happens to be a Vampire...awesome





	1. The Mutt and the Bloodsucker

Scott's not too thrilled about leaving Beacon Hills for the summer to stay with his cousin, Carmen, in Forks. Nothing ever happens in Forks except for a few house parties. In fact his summer would consist of multiple trips to First Beach, going dirt bike riding with Carmen, some Cliff Diving, two house parties, and six movies premiering at the movie theater in Port Angeles. 

"Okay so I have dance class until five so you could take your bike up to LaPush and I'll meet you there with the boards." Carmen proposed. It was an unusually nice day and the waves at First Beach were pretty high so they were going to head down and surf. 

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Scott agreed before going to get his bike out the garage. 

He had ridden to LaPush and decided to take a run before Carmen joined him. The one problem with being in Forks, besides it being utterly boring, was that he was away from his Pack and would spend three Full Moons without them. Running helped though and it kept his wolf in check. He was glad he had more patience than the others or else he probably would have wolfed out already.

He's not really sure how it happened but one minute he was running through the woods and the next he was being tackled to the ground.

Isaac Andrew Lahey is the newest member of the Olympic Coven. He was changed only a few years ago after his biological father left him, beaten and bloody, in their house to die. He first ended up with the Denali Coven and he grew close to them but Tanya covinced him that he would be better suited with the Olympic Coven, their "cousins", since they had "teenagers". Isaac has a large amount of self-control. He doesn't need to sleep anymore so he doesn't have nightmares. He's still claustrophobic but he doesn't flinch when ever someone raises their hand or voice towards him. His many scars and bruises have disappeared and all that's left are the distant memories. Isaac was mysterious, even to his family to some degree, and he put up a front. Sometimes he was indifferent, sometimes he was cocky, and sometimes he was closed-off. He tended to be like that on certain days, the same ones every year. Today though he felt...happy.

"I'm going hunting!" He called out to the house.

"Be careful." Esme responded. 

"Always." Isaac promised.

"Dad, Mom can I go with Uncle Isaac?" Renesmee asked. 

"Not now Nessie." Edward answered. "Homework first." 

"But Uncle Isaac isn't doing homework." The halfbreed whined.

"Uncle Isaac finished his homework. We'll join when you're done." Bella retorted.

"He's a modern day boy genius." Emmett teased. Isaac rolled his eyes before hopping the rail and taking off into the woods.

He hadn't caught anything and normally wolf wasn't his preferred eating route but he figured he could swallow it down just this once. He crouched low and stalked forward. He was going for the kill when he realized that the Wolf was on two legs, he thought maybe it was a member of Jacob's Pack, but he could tell that the Wolf was not a Shapeshifter. He smelled the air again and caught the Wolf's sent. It was a mix of human and wolf and it was so deliciously sweet. Isaac's body began to shake lightly with need and he knew he wouldn't kill this wolf, he couldn't. Its scent got stronger as it neared and Isaac finally caved and lunged at it.

They tumbled and rolled for a while, the Wolf kicking and screaming. Isaac growled as he took a kick to the stomach and a claw to the face. He grabbed the Wolf's arms and anchored its legs to the ground by sitting on them. The Wolf snarled and Isaac took a good look at it. It was a boy, seventeen or so. His hands were indeed clawed and Isaac could see the ends of canines hanging out the boy's mouth. He was small, short in height, but strong with muscular arms and broad shoulders. He had a small waist; tan skin; and thick, black hair. His face, twisted in shock and something primal, still looked childlike and soft even with his features morphed by his changing. His eyes were closed though.

"Hey." Isaac said softly. "Look at me." The Wolf gasped and his heart stuttered before his eyes opened. His eyes were big and innocent but bright red. "Can you, um, change back?" The boy shivered and nodded. Isaac watched in fascination as the boy's features changed, relaxed, and softened. His eyes were still big and innocent but now they were a warm brown. "You're really pretty. Will you tell me your name?" The boy inhaled deeply and whined, his eyes dilating and cheeks flushed.

"Scott. My name's Scott McCall." He answered. His voice was nice and welcoming, just like the rest of him and Isaac groaned.

Scott's never seen a man so gorgeous before. He was tall, over six feet, and pale with strange golden eyes. They didn't glow golden like a Beta's though, they looked...natural in a strange way. He had curly, golden brown hair; high cheekbones; and a strong jawline. He looked like an Adonis. His voice was beautiful too- smooth and silky like velvet. He was equal parts otherworldly and unnerving. Scott couldn't hear the man's heart beat and he was sure he had clawed at the man's face but he wasn't bleeding nor did he have a scar.

"I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He said. He leaned forward into Scott's neck and inhaled. "You smell as good as you look." He breathed. Scott's breathing hitched and he blushed more. "What are you?" 

"Mmm, W-werewolf." Scott stuttered. "You?"

"Vampire." Isaac answered. Scott stiffened.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"No, of course not. You're special to me." Isaac answered.

"How can someone you just met- attacked really- be special to you?" Scott asked.

"Mate." Isaac answered with a slight growl. He leaned forward, toward Scott's neck and sniffed again. "So good."

"Isaac..." Scott breathed. He whined when Isaac licked his neck. Isaac smiled and kissed the boy softly.

"How old are you?" He asked before mouthing at Scott's jaw.

"I'll be, oh, eighteen in October." Scott managed. "Are you like, thousands of years old?"

"Mm, no. Twenty technically. I was Changed when I was sixteen." Isaac answered as he left opened mouth kisses on Scott's neck. "New to Forks?"

"Cousin lives here. Just- oh God- here for the summer. From Beacon Hills." Scott answered as his body jerked up into Isaac's. "Are there others with you?"

"Yeah." Isaac answered with a deep, lust filled voice. "The Cullens. There are nine others in our family. Do you have a Pack?"

"Yes, I'm the Alpha. Have been for almost a year." Scott replied, his eyes flashing red. Isaac groaned and leaned down to kiss Scott again.

"Want you." Isaac muttered. Scott smirked.

"Take me." He challenged. Isaac growled, ready to do just that, but was ripped away from Scott. He snarled and lashed out.

"No Isaac." He heard Edward's voice say. He could see Renesmee and Jasper "consoling" Scott. Isaac loved his family, really he did, but he wanted to break their necks at the moment. "He's thinking about breaking our necks." Isaac saw Alice go to touch Scott and he snarled in warning.

"Don't you dare touch him." He threatened.

"We let you go out on your own for an hour and you Mate with a mutt. As if the other flee bag Imprinting on Nessie isn't enough." Rosalie complained.

"Your brother can't choose his Mate, you know that Rosalie." Carlisle said. "Let's get them back to the house, keep a close eye on them."


	2. The Shapeshifters and the Werewolf

"This place is sick." Scott gasped as his fingers glided over Edward's piano.

"Do you play?" Renesmee asked. 

"A little." Scott answered. "Guitar too and I'm pretty good on drums. I wanted to be a musician as a kid."

"What do you want to be now?" Esme asked.

"A nurse, like my mom." Scott answered. "I've never come across vampires before. Stiles is gonna be so bummed that he wasn't here to meet you and oogle." 

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Rosalie muttered. Scott threw his head back and laughed. Isaac watched him happily, he hadn't been this content in years. Rosalie groaned in annoyance.

"You mind blocking yourself off Zac, we don't need to smell your affection- or arousal- for your newfound puppy. I doubt Ed wants to hear it either." She complained. Edward frowned.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old." He responded.

"Ed, you're over 200 years old. You're like the oldest after Carlisle and Esme." Emmett pointed out. "Would you prefer Eddie?" Scott's eyes widened and he turned to Isaac accusingly.

"You said you were twenty!" He shouted.

"I am. They aren't. They're all older than me. Renesmee is the youngest- she's like five." Isaac responded.

"The hell? She looks seventeen!"

"She's a halfbreed, she has an accelerated growth rate." Carlisle explained. "Bella had her while she was still human. Bella is our yougest after Renesmee and Isaac, she's twenty-two but was changed when she was eighteen- almost nineteen."

"Sweet. Must be fun to not age. Weres age slower I think." Scott said.

"Ugh, more dog breath." Rosalie suddenly stated. Sure enough the sound of voices and laughter filled the air along with the scent of multiple people as The LaPush Pack made their way to the house.

"Hey, what's with that smell?" Seth asked as they entered. Before anyone could answer Paul spotted Scott and began growling, and then Phased, as he realized he was an unknown wolf. Isaac crouched in front of Scott and snarled threateningly. If there was anyone in the Pack that he couldn't stand it was Paul, apparently he was worse before he'd Imprinted on Jacob's sister Rachel but he was still an irrational asshole. Scott noted that Paul was bigger than Derek in wolf form as he watched curiously.

"Paul." Jacob growled. "Cut it out." Paul bared his teeth, ignoring his Alpha. Scott rolled his eyes and touched Isaac's shoulder gently.

"It's okay, I got it. He won't hurt me." He said. Isaac relaxed slowly. Scott stepped forward, closer to Paul. "Change back." Paul snapped his teeth, not liking that the other was trying to order him around.

"Paul, got dammit, if you don't Phase back right now I'm gonna kick your sorry ass." Jacob snapped.

Scott sighed, "I don't particularly like violence but if you don't do as your Alpha said and cut it out, I will make you." Paul snarled and lunged forward. Scott leaned back, his claws coming out seamlessly. He grabbed Paul's sides, claws embedding deep, and his upper body twisted to the side as he threw Paul. Paul slammed into the wall and whimpered before getting up and shaking his big head. "Now change back!" Scott ordered, a rumble low in this throat and his eyes glowing red. Paul's body began to change back and become human again. He stared at Scott in anger.

"How did you do that?" He demanded. "You aren't completely like us, you shouldn't be able to command me like Jake."

"I'm a True Alpha, we do all kinds of things we shouldn't be able to." Scott answered as his claws receded with a flick of his wrist and his eyes dimmed back to their normal warm brown.

"Does that mean there's someone else who can keep Paul's sorry ass under control? It's very tiring." Leah asked. Paul growled at her before reluctantly letting Alice drag him upstairs to find a change of clothes.

"So you're a Child of the Moon, I thought you were only in like Russia or something." Embry said.

"Who told you that?" Scott asked. He perched himself on Isaac's lap after the vampire sat on the couch when he realized the danger to his mate had passed. 

"Carlisle told us it's common knowledge because of The Volturi." Sam answered.

"The what? It's not ture anyway." Scott responded.

"The Volturi are an Italian Coven who practically rule over us, they enforce the rules." Esme explained. 

"Well...they lied to you. Weres are everywhere- not just the wolf kind either." Scott said.

"What do you mean? There are others?" Brady questioned.

"Well yeah. WereCoyotes, WereCats like WereJaguars, ecetera ecetera. Other things too: Kanimas, Wendigos, Berserkers, Hellhounds, Banshees, Kitsunes, Wiccas. The list goes on. You didn't think you were alone in this world, did you?" Scott told them.

"Actually...I think we did." Quil said as he thought about it.

"Sorry to break it to you." Scott responded as Alice and Paul joined them again. "But there are things far stronger and scarier than the likes of you out there." He directed this towards Paul. Paul growled and Isaac responded with a hiss. Scott's phone rang at that moment. "Hello?" He asked after amswering.

"You asshole! Where the freak are you?" Carmen hissed.

"Crap, I forgot. I'm at the Cullen's house." Scott replied.

"The hell are you doing there?" She responded.

"Long story, just meet me here." Scott said. 

"You're lucky I know where they live." Carmen grumbled before hanging up. 

"Your cousin doesn't know about you?" Isaac asked.

"No. Most of my family besides my parents don't. My mom found out by accident, I wolfed out to save her my first year as a Werewolf." Scott answered.

"Scott, how the hell did you-?" Carmen began as she entered the house. The whole room seemed to shift as Brady dropped to his knees.

"Shit Brady, I think you just Imprinted." Quil stated. Brady didn't move as he stared at Carmen.

"First Jake, then Embry, and now you...figures." Collin said.

"What's Imprinting?" Scott asked.

"Well...it depends. Sometimes they're friends, protectors, lovers. At first we believed it was a way to keep our bloodlines pure Quilute so that we could provide possible shifters but Brady's the third to Imprint on an Outsider." Jacob answered.

"We meet someone and suddenly it's like they're the only ones keeping us here." Sam added.

"It can be pretty shitty too." Leah grumbled. Jacob pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"So it's like having a Mate." Scott concluded. 

"Um...what's going on?" Carmen asked, not looking away from Brady. Scott sighed and began to tell her everything...


	3. The Mate and the Imprint

"So let me get this straight." Carmen began. She pointed to the Cullens. "Vampires." She turned to Renesmee. "Halfbreed." She turned to Scott. "True Alpha Werewolf." She turned to the LaPush Pack. "Bootleg Werewolves." Rosalie and Emmett snicker. "Imprint." She finished as she pointed to herself.

"We're not bootleg Werewolves." Paul growled. "We're Shapeshitters who just happen to turn into wolves."

"You used to think you were Werewolves." Bella pointed out.

"Shut up." Paul snarled.

"He's the temperamental one." Leah stated.

"And you're the bitter bitch." Paul hissed.

"You want another go Asshole." Leah snarled back.

"Oh don't think just cause Jake's hitting it makes you our Alpha Female." Paul retorted. Leah snarled and launched herself at him, Phasing mid-air, and crashing into Paul who Phased as well. They clawed and bit at each other, moving further out of the house. Scott watched in surprise and Carmen in fear.

  "Holy shit." She breathed. "Holy shit..."

  "Shouldn't you stop them?" Scott asked.

  "They'll be fine, we heal really fast. They'll come back in an hour laughing." Seth promised.

  "You two go make sure they don't kill each other." Jacob said to David and Jared. Jared rolled his eyes before leading the way outside.

"It seems like you all have bad tempers." Scott giggled quitely. "It's so strange."

"Hmm?" Isaac prompted. "What is?"

"They're so different yet so much like us." Scott stated. "They turn into Wolves, run a higher temperature, they're fast and strong, fast reflexes and superior senses, they have an Imprint, can Phase as they please, terrible tempers and it's hard to control themselves at first, exceptional healing but..."

"Would you mind telling us more?" Carlisle asked. "About your kind. I heard only what Caius wanted known about The Children of the Moon." Scott looked up at the curious doctor and smiled, he had a want to know just like Stiles.

"There are two types of Weres- Born and Turned. Most often Turned Weres were bitten by a Were but there are other less common ways to be Turned. I'm a Biter, I was bitten by an Alpha- they're the only ones who can turn you by bite. But The Bite is a gift and a curse, it's unpredictable. If it takes then you become one of us...if it doesn't you die a slow, painful death. There's no pattern to it really. I have a Beta who had epilepsy who was able to be Turned, I have perfectly healthy Betas who took the Bite- or in Liam's case were given the Bite- for other reasons who were Turned but my Head Beta Derek- his high school sweetheart was perfectly healthy when she was bitten by an Alpha but it didn't take." Scott stopped for a moment as if mourning for the girl he didn't know. "Eye color shows status. An Alpha's eyes are red, a Beta's yellow, and an Omega's green. When a Were takes the life of an innocent their eyes turn blue- they stay blue no matter their status unless they're an Alpha and if they lose that position they revert back to blue."

  "There are three stages. The first is the easiest, partial, once a Were can control itself it'll be able to turn just one part of itself if need be. The second is fully wolfing out- claws, cannines, eyes, the whole nine yards. The third is Evolving. You can only really reach it when you're at peace with yourself- those who try to force their way to that stage turn into...well, monsters."

"It seems you're a lot more complicated then the LaPush Pack." Esme muttered. Scott hummed.

"Born Weres usually come from a family line, the head of the family is the Alpha and the rest are Betas, then the Alpha's eldest becomes the next Alpha. It's possible to become an Alpha by killing an Alpha as well. Those are the most common forms but there are also Alphas like me who become an Alpha through sheer will. For us to become True Alphas we can't kill- I'm not sure about after but I don't think I want to find out. True Alphas are different- like I said earlier there's a lot I can do that seems impossible."

"Oh my god, my cousin is a bad ass." Carmen said proudly. Scott laughed at her delighted tone.

"When we first begin to wolf out it's hard- everything is suddenly clearer, louder. Our senses and reflexes heighten, we run a higher temperature, we heal fast- unless the wound is from an Alpha, we're stronger and faster and can't control our changing, any rise in emotion or heart rate could cause us to wolf out. We can also take away other's pain."

"We're not immortal though, severing the body at the waist or head or hitting a vital organ without immediate attention will kill us. So will exposure to Mistletoe or Wolfsbane- different types have different effects and it's also what's inside Silver Bullets. We're our strongest on the Full Moon but also have the least amount of control then at first too. We have Anchors, something to keep us grounded and sane. They're different for everyone: a certain person, an emotion, an object, a mantra or word."

"Most Packs are large- five or more. The more in the Pack, the stronger The Pack is. Most Packs have an Emissary, a Druid who acts as their advisor in a way."

"So how strong is your Pack?" Emmett asked.

"My Pack is special. Not only do they have me, a True Alpha, but they aren't all Weres. We also have a large territory with a Beacon called a Nemeton- it draws supernatural things to our territory. We're also allied with many of the creatures we protect in our territory alongside our- as Stiles calls them- sister Pack. Normally Packs are named after their territory but if there's more than one in one territory they go by the last name of the Alpha."

"This is so cool!" Carmen squealed.

"What about Mates?" Alice asked.

"There are regular Mates and True Mates. The way Deaton explained it to me is that regular Mates are like similar souls who find each other while True Mates are parts of the same soul drawn to each other, destined to be. There are myths that True Mates search for each other through lives and that one cannot exist without the other." Scott answered as he glanced back at Isaac who watched him closely.

"I guess we're all similar in that aspect." Edward said. "Vampires mate for life and a Shifter only Imprints once forever."


	4. The Full Moon and the Bonding

"So what is it that I have to do exactly?" Isaac asked from where he was seated on his bed. 

"It's a lot simpler than it sounds. Even though I'm away from my pack we're still bound." Scott replied as he sat down.

"Bound?" Isaac questioned.

"Well...Jacob's Pack can communicate and hear each other's thoughts, in our Packs we can sort of...sense each other through our Pack Bond. We know when things change- if one of our own gets hurt or dies we feel it, our wolves howl mournfully. It's a sad sound really, the sound of a Pack losing one of their own." Scott explained, his eyes downcast.

"You lost someone." Isaac stated. Scott looked up at him with a sad smile.

"No, I was lost." He responded. "I've died many times- for the protection of my family, at the hands of people blinded by their greed for power- but no one can seem to kill me and make me stay dead." He chuckled sadly. "I've heard my Pack mourn my death many times."

"It weighs on you." Isaac murmured. "The guilt that you weren't strong enough, that you caused them pain." His hand came up to caress Scott's face. "I'm glad you were strong enough to live. You think as Alpha you have to carry your Pack's burdens and your responsible for anything that happens but no one can take care of your pain." He leaned closer, his lips nearly touching Scott's. "It's okay, I'm here now. Let me shoulder the weight, I'll take whatever you can't handle."

"Isaac." Scott breathed, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's a lot. It's a lot of pain and guilt and self-loathing. I've tried to keep it from them, the hurt. Ms. Morrell says I'm depressed."

"Let me help." Isaac pleaded. "You can be weak and vulnerable and sensitive and sad in front of me and me alone. When you feel drained and so sick of it all I'll be there to carry you." Scott smiled, Isaac was so caring, and leaned forward to kiss Isaac. 

"Okay. If that's what you want." He agreed after pulling away. "Now back to what I was saying. Tonight is the Full Moon and you need to prove to my wolf that you're an adequate mate."

"How do I do that?" Isaac asked.

"Claim me." Scott answered. "After I catch you, claim me." Isaac blinked and his head tilted as he thought about it.

"You want me to mount you?" He questioned. Scott moaned.

"Don't call it that please, if you do I'll be tempted to tell you to do it now." He stated. "But essentially yes, my howl afterwards tells my Pack I've mated, they'll feel a change." 

That night they stood outside waiting for the Moon to peak. 

  "It's time." Scott finally announced as he looked up. "Go."

  "Are you sure you can catch me?" Isaac asked. Scott snorted.

  "Don't get cocky, it's my turn." He replied. Isaac smirked before taking off into the woods. Scott waited, giving him a head start. He wolfed out, tipped his head back and let out a howl, before taking off.

  Isaac had never felt such a rush. It was like he was playing hide and seek with a fun prize waiting for him when he lost. He passed over his own scent trail a few times to confuse Scott. He forgot how much fun running and playing could be.

  It doesn't do much as the Alpha tackles him when he nears a creek. They roll and tussle, Isaac trying to come out on top and the Alpha not making it any easier for his potential mate. Isaac took a moment to appreciate the fact that he could choose to produce venom or not before biting down on the back of Scott's neck and snarling. Scott whined and went limp.

  "Mine." Isaac hissed quietly. He reached down to pull Scott's pants lower, remembering Scott's instructions. Don't hesitate, don't be overly gentle. Take and prove he was strong. He gripped Scott's hips tightly. He positioned the head of his cock at Scott's entrance before pushing in to the hilt. Take, don't hesitate, don't slow down, prove he was strong. Scott could take it, his wolf needed to be shown. Scott let out a high keen and pushed back with a whine.

Isaac growled and his hands tightened on Scott's hips more, teeth still latched on to his neck. He wasted no time as he pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back in, his pace fast and deep and rough. Scott let out a desperate noise when Isaac hit his prostate relentlessly. He moaned and arched back into Isaac. Isaac grabbed Scott by the hair roughly and yanked him back. Scott gasped as his back collided with Isaac’s chest. He nipped at Scott’s neck and bared his teeth. Scott turned his head to kiss Isaac, accepting. His panting grew eratic as they pulled away and landed back on his hands and knees.

“Mate!” He whimpered. Isaac growled. One hand stayed on Scott's hips while the other pushed him down so his chest and face pressed against the ground and his ass was presented. Isaac hissed and slammed into Scott’s prostate. Scott cried out.

"Mine." Isaac snarled. “Cum." He ordered after laying on top of Scott's back minutes later. He leaned forward and clamped his teeth on Scott's neck- just above his collarbone. Scott screamed and came with a cry of Isaac’s name. Isaac came when he felt Scott clench around him, his groan muffled by his hold on Scott's neck. Scott fell forward when they were both spent and Isaac licked the back of his neck before rolling off to the side.

   Another howl sounded through the woods.

  "Could they be any louder?" Rosalie grumbled.

  "For once I'm with the Bimbo Leeche." Paul added. Rosalie snarled at him.

  "Say that again Mutt, I dare you." 

  "Now, now. Play nice." Emmett interrupted as he pulled his mate towards their room. 

"Like I'd ever be nice to that mutt." Rosalie muttered. 

  "So how does this work exactly?" Carmen asked Brady as they sat in the sand at First Beach, water licking their legs. "What happens next?"

  "Whatever you want. I'll be whatever you need me to be."  Brady answered.

  "That doesn't sound very fair." She responded.

  "It isn't sometimes but we've accepted it."

  "I guess...I would like to give it a try then." Carmen said quietly. "If...you want."

  "Oh I want, I want that very much."


	5. The Pack and the Bonfire

"You used to not be allowed here?" Scott questioned as they sat at First Beach. The LaPush Pack had invited them to their Pack Bonfire. Isaac nodded.

"It was only three years ago that Jacob convinced the Elders to form a more intimate alliance with us, something beyond The Treaty." He explained.

"How'd he do that?" Scott asked. 

"Reasoned with them that he had to of Imprinted on Ness for a reason, maybe this was it. Their friendship was deeper because of the Imprint. Jacob wasn't the only one to have feelings because of it, Ness felt something too. She'd never do anything to hurt him and by extension we wouldn't either because hurting him hurts her." Isaac answered. "And Leah would kill us all."

"She's a lot like my Head Beta Derek." Scott mused. His phone rang at that moment and he reached down to pull it out of his pocket. It was a call from Stiles to FaceTime. "Hey Stiles." Scott greeted after accepting the call.

"Dude, what the hell did you do? Malia was doing that freaky eye, howl shit all night." Stiles responded.

"Um, she didn't tell you?" Scott asked.

"Tell me what? Malia, what did you not tell me!?" Stiles responded.

"It wasn't my place to say." Malia said in the background. The phone jerked and Stiles let out an indignant, "hey!" before Malia's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Malia, you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Stiles took good care of me...though his back wasn't taken very good care of." She answered.

"Oh my god, Malia!" Stiles shouted.

"What? It's true, you wouldn't move faster and I was getting frustrated. Be happy I didn't flip you over and do it myself." 

"Malia stop, please. This is not a conversation to have in front of others." Scott begged. Malia rolled her eyes. "How's your Dad and Peter?"

"They need to mate...like now. They like stare at each other and God don't even get me started on the smells, it's ridiculous- they are ridiculous. I don't know why they won't, it's not like I don't know how they feel. I can smell it." She answered. Scott gave her a sympathetic smile. "Can I see him?" She asked eagerly. Scott chuckled and turned the phone to Isaac.

"This is Isaac, he's my mate." Scott introduced.

"What?!" Stiles squawked in the background. Malia nodded.

"He's hot." She stated. "Good choice."

"He's a Vampire." Scott added. The phone suddenly shook and Mason was on screen next.

"He's a Vampire!?" He asked.

"Yes Mason, he's a Vampire." Scott repeated.

"Like an honest-to-God Child of the Night, "Blah, I van to suck your blahd" Vampire." He questioned.

"We do not talk like that...except for the Romanian Coven, they kind of do." Isaac scoffed.

"That's still cool. Brett you'll never believe this..." Mason said as the phone was taken from him.

"If you're a Vampire than prove it." Liam demanded.

"It's not that simple Liam, I don't think there's a way to prove it through the phone." Scott said.

"We'll just have to come out there and see for ourselves then." Liam argued.

"We are not going to Forks, Babe." Came Kira's voice as she took the phone from him. 

"Ignore him, he's being irrational." She apologized.

"Hey Kira, how's everything going?" Scott greeted.

"Hey, everything's great. Mom's still kicking my ass in my training, Dad's still embarrassing me regularly." Kira answered with a smile.

"He showed us her naked baby photos!" Erica cackled in the background.

"It's not funny!" Kira pouted. "Hey guys, say hey to Scott and his new Vampire mate." The camera turns and Lydia, Jackson, Cora, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Erica, and Boyd all greet him and introduce themselves to Isaac.

"It would be cool for him to meet you all in person, I miss you guys but I doubt coming up here is a good idea since there's already a Pack here but-." There's multiple shouts and growls before Derek's face fills the screen.

"You shouldn't be there alone." He rumbled. "What if they try to kill you?" Scott snickered.

"Considering one of them is dating my cousin I highly doubt it but they're not like us anyways. They're Shapeshifters." Stiles face filled the screen again and Derek growled in the background at having the phone snatched from his grasp.

"Vampires and Shapeshifters, Dude that is so unfair!" He groaned, arms failing and phone shaking in the process. Scott shook his head with a laugh.

"I promise I'll ask them whatever you want to know later. Right now I kind of have the urge to make out with him so..." Scott promised.

"Ew Dude, gross. I'll text you later." 

"Okay, tell your Dad I said hi." Scott responded before ending the call. 

"So...make out?" Isaac repeated. Scott pulled him forward into a kiss with a nod. "Do we have to go to The Bonfire?" 

"Yes." Scott said as he pulled away. Isaac pouted and chased after Scott's lips, Scott giggled before leaning up to kiss him again.

"Mmm, five more minutes?" Isaac asked.

"Nope, no more minutes. C'mon I wanna see Seth and Alice." Scott answered. Isaac grumbled but grabbed Scott's hand and lead them up to The Cliff. 

"There you are!" Carmen greeted. "Learn how to tell time. I get that you're the big bad True Alpha but I worry, y'know?"

"Yes Mom..." Scott sighed.

"Aunt Melissa would kick your ass, Alpha or not, if you made her worry like this." Carmen laughed, Scott couldn't help but join since that was very much true. His mother is amazing.

"So this is the Child of the Moon." Came Billy's voice as he and Sue came closer.

"Emphasis on child." Sue joked. "I'm Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mother."

"And I'm Billy Black, Jacob's father." Billy introduced himself.

"Scott McCall." Scott replied.

"It's nice to meet you. Come along, Old Quil is dying to meet a real Werewolf." Sue responded, patting his shoulder and leading him along. God, she reminded him of his mom.

"Isaac said that everyone here knows about you all, what's that like?" Scott asked as he followed them.

  "Isaac is partially right. Everyone knows the lore but few know that it continues on today through our families." Sue answered. "And in this day and age very few would believe it."

  "Do you think...outsiders could ever be like that? Not just a handful but all of them?" Scott wondered.

  "No." Billy answered. "Those who see the world in black and white, don't understand even the possibility. And they're taught what you don't understand, what is different from you will always be dangerous- so they hate it, fear it. They're blind and afraid."

  "Forgive me but I disagree. For us to be considered as smarter than any other animal we must have smarter qualities- that's an instinctual way of thinking that you've laid out but man isn't governed by instinct anymore." Scott responded. Billy sat back in his chair, intrigued.

  "But are you, a Child of the Moon, not governed by instinct?" He retorted.

  "I am but I am man as well. That's what makes us smarter- the ability to find balance between the two. I have the abilities and instincts of a wolf but the mindset of a man." Billy watched him and watched him. Then he smiled.

  "You're different Scott McCall, I can see why you were able to achieve something so rare at your age. Wise beyond your years is the saying I believe."

    "I wouldn't put it like that." Scott murmured, cheeks turning pink. "But thank you."

  "SCOTT!" Alice squealed, nearly climbing the Alpha in her excitement.

  "I don't know whether to be amused or jealous." Jasper muttered.

  "Join the club." Isaac responded. 

  "Don't be jealous, Baby!" Alice reassured.

  "Yeah- don't be jealous, Baby." Scott purred.

  "I hate you." Isaac hissed with a shiver. "That's so not fair."

  "Can't control your libido?" Leah called. Scott prayed that the world wouldn't end the day she and Erica meet.

  "Guys! Hurry up I'm starving!" Seth whined. "And I want to hug Scott too, don't hog him!"


	6. The Nomad and the Beginning

Everyone seemed to like Scott. He interested the adults, entertained the children, connected with his peers, and Isaac couldn't be happier that this was his mate.

"Uncle Isaac?" Renesme suddenly asked while Scott chased the Uley and Lahote children around. "Are you going with him after the summer?" 

"Probably." Isaac answered truthfully. "It's only fair, he's met my family- I have to meet his." 

"I guess... We'll miss you." She responded.

"I'll miss you too Ness, but it'll only be for a little while. We'll call, text, FaceTime, visit- all that and more."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Scott suddenly stopped, he was right in front of the woods holding little Levi Uley. 

"Isaac!" He suddenly shouted before turning, shielding Levi as someone dashed out of the woods towards him. The children screamed, running to their parents who huddled up with the Elders next to the fire. The LaPush Pack phased almost in union. 

The stranger, a female vampire from the way she moved, had pounced on Scott's back while he protected a crying Levi. Isaac and the black furred wolf, Sam, where the first to move. Isaac collided with the vampire but she latched on to Scott and dragged him with her across the sand. Sam curled around his son, protecting him.

"Daddy!" Levi cried hysterically. "Mommy!" 

"Let him go!" Isaac snarled at the vampire.

"Scott!" Carmen cried out from behind Brady's golden furred body. The vampire turned her face to meet Isaac's eyes.

"Delia?" He snarled. Her eyes narrowed.

"How could you, Isaac?! First you all befriend the Shapeshifters now you mate with a dog. How dare you!" She hissed. Isaac bared his teeth, crouching lower.

"Leave him out of this Delia, we all know what's got you really upset." Rosalie stated from her crouch at Emmett's side. Delia hissed at her viciously.

"The Volturi will not accept this!" She shouted. Scott twisted, breaking out of her hold. He rolled and landed in a crouch- red eyes locked on her and canines bared.

"You will not endanger my mate or his family." He said.

"Your mate! I'll kill you, you fleabitten mutt!" Delia screamed.

"I'd like to see you try." Scott challenged. Delia snarled as she charged towards him, Isaac ran after her but Delia had always been faster than him. She tackled Scott, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He growled, grabbed under her arms, and pushed himself backwards lifting her up and over his body- flipping her onto the sand. He flipped himself over her landing between her legs and restraining her arms. She hissed at him, legs coming up to wrap around his neck before rolling. Isaac's hands grabbed her shoulders, throwing her off before she could hurt Scott. She rolled in the sand for a few feet before stopping and getting back to her feet in a crouch. Isaac mirrored her, crouched in front of Scott and teeth bared- a low, threatening snarl reverberating in his chest as he watched her. A hurt look crossed her face before she let out a huff in anger and ran. 

  "We'll go." Carlisle said. "Stay with your families, you should stay posted along the boarder just in case she tries to cross back over. Isaac, stay with Scott." Jacob nodded before jerking his head for everyone to follow and be taken home. Edward and Carlisle lead the pursuit as the Cullens disappeared to follow Delia's scent. 

  "Who the hell was that?" Scott asked.

  "Let's head back to the house and I'll explain." Isaac sighed in answer.

  "Carmen will be okay, right? I'm not leaving if she's in danger."

  "She'll be fine, Brady will protect her."

 

"You've been pacing for the last ten minutes Isaac, who is she?" Scott questioned. They'd been in the Cullen house for an hour and Isaac spent the majority of it flitting about impatiently.

"Most vampires remember little of their human lives- some like Alice remember nothing at all. But I am different."

"Because of your powers?" 

"Partially, but...my father was a very bad man." Isaac began. "After my mother died when I was a child he was very hard on my older brother and I, then when he was old enough my brother joined the military and died as well. My father became violent- he beat me, threw things at me, and locked me in an ice box in our basement. He was murdered after nearly beating me to death." Scott reached out to grab Isaac's hand, comforting him. "The woman that killed him was Delia- she took me. She was manipulative and seductive, cunning. She left me human until she was sure that I was loyal and then she turned me. Delia...grew attached to me, attracted."

"She wanted you as her mate." Scott guessed.

"Yes but I was always a gentle person and she- she treated humans like cattle. She played with them, drained them dry and then tossed them aside as if they were nothing but a piece of meat. I grew to resent her and began to distance myself from her. I left and ended up with The Denali Coven further north, they're our sister Coven- they choose to drink animal blood too. After a while Tanya suggested that I come here and Carlisle said they would welcome me, that I could be a part of his family."

"I take it Delia wasn't happy when she found out."

"Oh she was pissed but I guess she always thought that I would end up coming back. Mating with someone else, a Child of the Moon at that, she's furious now."

"What's going to happen?"

"If my family doesn't catch her then we'll prepare to fight. She'll tell The Volturi and they will readily come and try to destroy us. Their leader has a fascination for gifted vampires- he's had his eyes on Alice since the moment he's known of her, they'll use any excuse they can to come to blows with us. His brother despises Children of the Moon, he'll want you dead and hunt Weres down as they did long ago." Scott growled lowly at the threat.

"I don't want to fight but I'm not going to let them hurt my Pack." 

"I know." Isaac responded. "I won't let anything happen to you or your pack." He leaned forward to kiss Scott. "It'll be okay."


	7. The Turn and the Bite

  "We should have been there." Derek growled through the phone. "She never would have got to the water."

  "No, you guys being here would have just made things worse." Scott sighed. "The LaPush Pack and Isaac's family did everything they could. She was smart and tactile not to mention fast. Edward and Leah nearly had her multiple times. She's-."

  "She's what?"

  "She's been stalking Isaac. He wasn't from this area, he met Carlisle in his hometown and came with him back to Forks. Delila moved as if she knew the area, as if she lived in the area." Scott answered. "All The Volturi will know about is me and as far as Carlisle knows they understand little about Weres and probably have no idea about the existence of...everything else. We're at an advantage, they don't know how many of us are allied, from what I've heard they underestimate us." 

  "So what now?" 

  "Jacob's sent Sam to ask The Mako Pack for assistance and Isaac's family scattered to go ask their friends. I need you to call Deaton to see if Satomi's Pack will fight if need be. Call Theo- hell call Ms. Morrell while we're at it." 

"Deucalion won't fight." 

"I know but maybe he knows someone who will."

  "There's a third pack- out in the woods. They keep to themselves and they're a little- wild but if they're as strong as you say..."

  "Alright. Have Peter go speak with their Alpha." 

"What about the Hunters? I'm sure The Argents still have allies."

"Unless they hunt vampires I'd rather leave them out. I want as few human casualties as possible. Let me know what happens and we'll go from there." Scott said before hanging up.

"Okay." Derek agreed before hanging up.

"Y'know we never imagined Children of the Moon to be so organized?" Isaac stated as Scott crawled into bed next to him. Scott tucked himself close to Isaac, head resting on his chest and one hand lazily running through the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

"Why's that?" Scott muttered back.

"The Volturi rule not because of favor but because of fear. They have everyone thinking that Children of the Moon are wild, that they only see us as their archenemy. That if we let them they'd eradicate us. So Caius made sure we slaughtered them first." Isaac answered. 

"And what do you think?" 

"I think..." Isaac began as his hand came up to caress Scott's face, thumb rubbing circles in his cheek. "I think you're not my mortal enemy, you're my soulmate and that means that we can coexist. That we're meant to coexist."

  "I like your thought better." Scott mumbled. Isaac smiled.

  "Hmm, I'm sure you do." He chuckled. They laid there for a while, Isaac's hand rubbing soothingly up Scott's back and Scott's hand combing absentmindedly through Isaac's hair.

"Do you regret it?" Scott asked sleepily. "Do you regret going with Delia? Being turned?" Isaac was quiet for a moment.

"No." He answered finally. "When I was human I grew up fearful- scared of my father, of disappointing him. I became afraid of a lot if things because of him. I had no one when Delia murdered, even before that I was practically alone. In all honesty I was waiting for the day he'd accidentally kill me- leave me locked in the ice box too long, push me down the stairs one to many times, a glass thrown and hitting something vital. The last day he beat me I thought maybe that's what Delia was: death. Turning is painful but then I woke up and everything was sharper, I was stronger, everything was better. It was exhilarating- freeing. I got to be open, granted I'm not exactly proud of everything I was and did in my time with Delia, and I have a family again. One that enjoys me for me." 

"Turning is painful?"

"Excruciatingly so. It feels as though your blood is molten lava coursing through your veins. You feel as though you're being torn apart and your entire body burns. You feel it everywhere and it seems never ending, a constant Hell only you experience. A lot of times you break bones from contorting and you can do nothing but scream. And then it's over. All the pain stops and all that's left is a deep hunger- thirst." 

"When The Bite takes you feel nothing." Scott responds softly. "Of course you feel the pain of being bitten but after that there's nothing. When it doesn't take though, it's a painful death. Slow and agonizing. There's no rhyme or reason as to why it takes for some and not for others. It's a fifty-fifty gamble. We don't know what the deciding factors are, if any. Health and age don't matter. I was an accident, everything an accident. I resented it all- being a Were, then being an Alpha, biting Liam- and I never wanted any of it unlike Jackson, Erica, and Boyd. It was so much pressure. More than what I wanted or thought I was ready for. I had to learn so much again and again but there was no one who knew well enough to help me at the time."

"I think you figured it all out well enough." 

"Yeah...I have good family." Scott agreed. "They're gonna love you."

"You think so?" Isaac asked, amused.

"Totally." Scott yawned. "You're awesome." Isaac snorted before kissing the top of his head.

"Go to sleep, Scott." 

"Mm, 'kay."

 

"Excuse me Sir." Theresa said as she entered the main hall. "A woman named Delia seeks an audience with you." Aro turned to look at her, his brothers taking their seats in the chairs on either side of his. 

"Send her in then." He replied as he took his own seat. Delia entered a moment later followed by Demitri and Felix. "Why have you come?"

"To inform you of a threat- a threat from The Cullens." She answered. Aro smiled, elated. Finally.

"Do tell." He prompted.

**Author's Note:**

> The four or five LaPush Pack members who phased during Breaking Dawn will have names in this story. So far it's David and Lucas.


End file.
